Blood Romeo
by ochotama
Summary: Vampires roam the earth freely; prince Saix knows this very well. But every so often a human comes in contact with one, there are always tell tail signs but what can you do if you’re blind?
1. A young prince

Another story from me, this is quiet different from all my others, it's more dark and fantasy themed, I did this first chapter

Another story from me, this is quiet different from all my others, it's more dark and fantasy themed, I did this first chapter for an English project and I couldn't leave it alone.  
I hope you all enjoy it, if it's too dark or not funny enough please tell me.

--

"**T**_o say the truth, reason and love keep little company together now-a-days." – William Shakespeare_

**V**_ampires-  
When the Devil's tears evaporated as they touched Hells dead red earth, a few hundred remained and unknown to some a Demon called Belroth collected fifty of those remaining tears, bringing them to earth he let them free.  
The cursed tears soon developed a physical form, but as they were made from a forbidden substance they in turn needed to drink forbidden substances to survive.  
They were christened with the name.  
Vampire._

Saix has never imagined living out his twentieth year like this, abandoned, sightless and the feeling of hopelessness dragging him down, with tears he was not allowed to weep and a rage he could not convey. Perched on a cold mahogany window seat over looking a forgotten forest, he could not see the haunting beauty, only ever be told about its presences. A large empty bed room that had many servants sick with envy but he only could touch the luxurious silks and velvets that embraced his body at night and wonder. The views and life style were amazing yes, but yet... with out the power to see the amazing sights or have the privilege to see the beautiful princesses that were offered to him he felt like there was no point to be a prince, that he would feel the same as a peasant but just not as comfortable.

Yes, Saix was the heir to the Earlsfeald throne, his handicap had caused great dispute though out the kingdom to whether he would be proficient enough too go to battle or sort out the issues and conflicts of the towns people, this all had happened while Saix was only two. But then an unplanned accident caused an uproar in the country, the king had produced another son, another heir that was healthier and in many eyes a suitable king. Riku Grew up healthy and strong, learning all the skills Saix was supposed to be taught, how to ride an horse, weald an sword, etiquette and foreign literature. While for the seventeen years Saix was left alone and disregarded, taught only the basics and how to survive if and when he ever got demoted to a commoner.

The thoughts and qualms Saix experienced every day were not helped by the maid's gossip, often telling things that were most likely true, possibilities that the king was going to pass away and his handsomer bother was soon to take over the whole kingdom,

Two sharp knocks came from the large wooden door awoke Saix from his fixating thoughts,

"Come in" Saix ordered blandly

"Master, King Arathies wishes to see you in the royal court" the servant walked across the room "I'll escort you there"

The prince sighed and stood up, he was perfectly competent to walk there him self, he knew every wall and stone of the castle, he could visualize it in his mind with out the power of sight,

"Very well" Saix put one hand on the servants shoulder and nodded for him to move,

Both men walked briskly down the long undecorated hallways, this part of the castle had no need to spend money on, the only people who would be viewing it would the servants and a few maids that ventured down these parts, but unknowing to all, Saix would rather like to have something to touch or smell as he walked, but no matter.

"The door-," the servant pushed the prince forward slightly

"The door is in front of me to the left, I know" He smiled slightly,

"Y-yes, I'll be leaving now then master" Saix could feel the man bow and walk away,

The young man stretched out an arm, his hand meeting with a wooden handle and some sort of fancy décor, slowly he pushed the door open and a blast of angry whispers met his ears, much like a hive of angry bees on a summer day,

"Please take my arm" A deep voice said quietly, strange... Saix didn't recognise this servant,

"Welcome son" A tired voice croaked out, almost sounding like a question, with the vast amount of lies the king was fed each day by the royal administrators Saix wasn't surprised if the old man couldn't even think for himself,

"Hello Father" Saix and the man leading him stopped some where near the throne allowing the prince to bow,

"Recently your brother and my self have been discussing whether or not you may need a personal servant for your, ah, disability" Arathies said mockingly,

Saix scoffed, undoubtedly his younger brother forced the king in to this belittling decision "As you wish father, when shall I meet him?"

"The man in question has been hired, you will find him next to you" His father wheezed, Saix could hear Riku ask if he was alright,

A hand griped Saix's wrist slightly "An honour to serve you my prince" the deep voice said formally "My name is Xemnas"  
The prince nodded curtly, not entirely content with the Kings order but nevertheless Saix would comply,

"Your servant shall take you to your chambers and prepare you for the feast to night" Arathies Ordered and clapped for a second servant "You shall take Riku back to his chamber and prepare him for the occasion also"

Xemnas touched the prince's shoulder briefly, Saix could tell the man was slightly taller than him but he had the same build and posture, hopefully he understood the predicament he was in,

"You are dismissed" The kings rasping voice echoed through out the immense room,

"Yes father" Saix bowed once more before griping on to his new servant's arm,

"This was my prince" The deep voice whisper close to his ear,

The prince nodded and followed the servant out of the powerful room of decisions,

"I know what your expecting from me" The man said with no apparent emotion "That I'm going to baby you, keep you in the dark about things that you couldn't "handle", I know the sort"

"What are you implying?" Saix growled, this man was different from the rest of the servants that doted on him, it unnerved him,

"Any thing that is decided I'll know about and so shall you, anything that people with the gift of sight can do you will do also" He said venomously "They way even your own father treats you is disgusting"

"I-I" Saix frowned " What are you?"

Xemnas made an odd choking noise before steadying himself and walking at a faster pace "I am your servant, just trained differently"

"Just trained differently?" Saix chuckled "Right."

"We are in France, correct?" The servant asked

"Yes... where are you leading this?"

"I was educated and brought up in Britain, where your prodigious family originates from" The man stated

"Your very well informed servant, but might I asked why this affects your behaviour so much?" The prince mocked

"We are at your room my prince" Saix felt the man bow and open the door "Your father had stated what you are to wear, shall I get the garments for you?"

"Don't change the subject Xemnas!" Saix snarled "But yes you may"

He sighed and decided not to continue the argument, it would only tire him. He carefully ran his fingers down the gold threaded buttons, easily unfastening them all and slipping off his under shirt which was sewn to the small jacket,

"Your Clothes" Xemnas handed a dress shirt and some kind over coat,

"These are my formal ware? They don't feel, ah!" Saix jumped and span around "What are you doing!"

"How did you get this scar?" the servant ran his long gloved fingers down the disfigurement again making the prince shiver "Matches the one on your face..."

"Does it?" He touched the groves on his temple "My brothers horse kicked me when I was seven, nearly got my eyes" Saix chuckled darkly,

"I see" the taller man whispered, his breath ghosting over the naked flesh,

"I-, why are you wearing gloves, it's supposed to be summer" He stuttered, well aware of how close his servant was standing

"I can make this all go away" Xemnas said softly "Being blind, your duties... your brother"

"No!" Saix yelled Pushing the man away "Why are you saying these things, I was born in to this predicament and I'll die in it"

"As you wish" He bowed again "Shall I leave you to change your trousers?"

"I normally have a maid do it..." He mumbled "But I can do it perfectly well my self"

Xemnas wordlessly lowered him self and undid the many straps and buckles and slid the garment down. Feeling the servant's hands down there Saix felt nervous to say the least, but he couldn't help think that the man could unclothe him a bit... faster?

"Off or on?" Xemnas asked playing with the elastic of Saix's underwear

"On!" The prince exclaimed "How on earth did my father hire you?"

"It was just a simple question my Lord" He chuckled and sat Saix on the bed fitting his other trousers on to his legs,

"Humph, I see you didn't answer my question" The prince scowled

"We better get down stairs, the guests should be arriving by now" Xemnas took Saix's arm and hoisted him up "Follow me"

"Why do I even bother" he sighed and slipped on the shoes that were set out for him,

"You look good"

"We- I beg your pardon?" Saix stopped out side his room

"Nothing my prince" The man smirked,

"Yet again ignored I see" He growled

"Were here" Xemnas said ingenuously "I'll be accompanying you for all of tonight"

"Thank you, We are to dine first?"

"Yes, then after the guests and your self will go to the ball room" He Opened the door "hold on to my arm"

Saix grabbed on to the soft silk servants uniform, well aware of the sudden silence of the forced chatter. Each foot step of his sounded like a plate being dropped, there were lots of people, he could tell, why else would it take so long to take his seat? Each man and woman were staring, Saix didn't need his sight to know that, he'd always been told he was an odd looking man, blue hair and slightly pointed ears, the scar didn't help no doubt.

"Your seat" Xemnas bowed and pushed Saix gently in to his seat

"Welcome my son" The kings gravely voice rasped through out the hall "And welcome guests, as you know I have an important pronouncement"

A chair next to Saix scraped back slightly, a ripple of murmurs spread around the guests, the prince heard bits of words but couldn't put them together,

"Riku, please stand up" Arathies Wheezed

The chair next to his own scraped back further as someone stood up, Saix couldn't see what expression his brother held but he could bet it would be smug,

"As you know the years are progressing and my time on this earth is shortening" The king continued "And the time to select a new heir has come. As you all have originally guessed I have selected none other than my beloved son Riku"

A sound of polite applause surrounded Saix, preparing him self for this day was a good idea after all, the consequences of thinking that Riku would be treated like the younger brother that he is would be horrific on Saix's already deteriorating soul,

"As your future King I welcome you in to my home" Riku Said "Please enjoy your meal"

The prince heard Xemnas shift behind him as the food was set down, "Are you okay my prince?"

"Yes I-I," Saix clutched the edge of his seat "I think I need some air"

His servant touched his shoulder momentarily and walked away. The atmosphere here was choking him; he could feel the glee radiating from his brother even though the boy probably knew about this decision a long time ago,

"You father says you may be excused, the chefs apparently didn't make you food" Xemnas hissed venomously,

"Mmm" Saix stood up and bowed "I shall be excusing my self for the night"

There were some mumbles and detached gossip witch Saix ignored, they probably didn't even count him as royalty any more, just some one that happened to live in the palace,

"You're out of the hall now my prince."

"Thank good ness, Could you escort me to the gardens please, I need some fresh air" the prince smiled slightly, thankful that he was out of that awful room,

"As you wish" Xemnas bowed his head and led him out of the hall way and out of the doors,

The gardens were one of the few places he could spend time alone in, the lush trees and fountains were only there for show, no one used them except to impress the many guests that visited each moth. The slow sound of water and the bright chirps of birds erased all worries he had, like some kind of drug.

"Do they expect me to, ah!" Saix's foot caught on a large stone that was placed in front of the larger fountains, Sending the prince flying on to the ground,

"My prince!" Xemnas was suddenly there at his side "Are you all right?"

"I- why?" Saix's eyes widened as his head twisted around,

"What? What is it?" Xemnas prayed that he hadn't let the prince's head hit the floor "Shall I- Oh my god!"

The taller man panicked as he saw that his left glove had fallen off revealing his dark skin eerily glowing under the sun, un-naturally long nails hard as rocks scratched deep groves in to the side of the fountain when he caught the blue haired prince,

"I just though I- I saw things, you..." He reached up and touched Xemnas's cold face "The fountain behind us, the grass"  
"You mean" He whispered "You still can't see?"

Saix shook his head, still thoroughly confused, one moment he was falling and one moment he was in his servant's arms, seeing things.

Xemnas looked at his un-gloved hand once again frowning; he mustn't have touched the prince for very long then, if he had... he wouldn't have know what to do,

"Ow!" Saix flinched as he was lifted off the ground slightly "I think I hurt my shoulder when I fell"

"You did?" The servant looked the boy over "I can't smell- see anything, oh..."

"Are you all right?" he smirked "Don't like the sight of blood?"

The prince heard heavy breathing above him, something sharp was pressing in to his arm drawing blood,

"Xemnas?" Saix asked uncertainty

The breathing had gotten heaver and the servant's grip had gotten tighter, something tickled the princes neck as hot breath ghosted over the mans neck,

"I've missed you Saix, you never returned to us" A deeper and darker voice whispered in his ear "But you reek of human blood, I haven't eaten in a while, so..."

"What do you mean?" He gasped out, the close proximity scaring him,

A wet tong licked up Saix's neck pausing at the scratch to lick up any remaining blood,

"You'll remember after this" Xemnas stroked the long "x" shaped scar,

The prince clenched his fists, feeling a sharp prick on his neck making blood poor out of the small hole,

"Prince Saix!" A voice yelled out "The king wishes to see you again!"

A low snarl ripped out of Xemnas's mouth and he was suddenly gone, leaving the prince propped up next to the fountain bleeding freely,

"My prince!" the servant ran to the mans side "What happened!?"

"Leon?" He croaked "N-Nothing, an animal of some sort attacked me"

"Good lord!" The man exclaimed and lifted the prince, slinging his limp arm over his shoulders "Where did your servant go?"

"I-I... He got taken away by the beast" Saix lied, not even sure how to tell the truth

"How did such a thing happen?" Leon murmured to him self "I'll bring you in to the infirmary to stop the bleeding,

Saix nodded and closed his eyes, his stomach tying it self in to knots,

"Xemnas..." He whispered, his mind becoming hazy "where are you?"

Every thing went silent as the young prince collapsed; the only thing on his mind was his servant.  
The Vampire.

--  
I hope you enjoyed my new fic, it's really different from my normal happy go lucky type, but it's going to be more romantic and full of Vampire sex I cant wait to write those parts!  
Any way please comment to let me know what you think and if i should continue.  
Thank you


	2. Beloved Water

Chapter two is up!  
I'm so sorry for taking years to update! Most of this time was taken up with; three birthday parties, my birthday, two days spent at London Docklands Anime Expo and Coursework/Study.  
But now that school has started I'm not sure if I'll be updating more or less, I hope more!  
Any way, on with the fic (:  
(Thank you for your comments, each one helps me improve my writing)  
-----------------

Vexen thumped his desk, this was the fourth time his experiment failed, every time he left his clone alone, something, or rather someone destroyed it all. The wires were pulled out of the lifeless body, some of the plastic charred and smoking, staining the white walls a sickly grey;

"Axel" He growled "I'm going to kill him"

"Vexen!" A sharp voice reverberated through the room "You absolute imbecile!"

"S-sir" The man's voice rose up an octave "Your back so soon?"

"Yes I am, no thanks to you" Xemnas chucked a medication packet in the blonds direction "Three months you said, three blasted months!"

"I-I'm not sure what your talking about-," Vexen blathered

"Don't give me that" He snarled "A day, that's how long these disgusting pills lasted me, do you have any idea what would of happened if I actually killed Saix?! Or god forbid, make him remember?"

"You f-found him then?" Vexen laughed nervously "That's good?"

"Don't change the subject" Xemnas spat "There are lots more scientists where you came from, I can have Axel destroy you so easily, Vexen"

"B-but... Marluxia told me that I'm irreplaceable" The blond twitched,

"When did he tell you that, hmm?" he scoffed, stepping closer to him "Just as a normal conversation? I hear the things that you two get up to down here"

"Wha-What" He steadied him self "What are you suggesting...sir"

"I've had enough" Xemnas growled sticking his finger in front of Vexen's face "If you don't develop a new batch by tomorrow morning I will replace you"

"Yes sir" the scientist hung his head and bowed, his clone would have to wait... again.

The superior stormed out of the dimly lit lab, ripping off some of his servant clothing as he marched along the steep stair case that led straight up to the roof down on the roof floor heavily, he studied the slowly drifting clouds of the afternoon sky, not a ray of sunlight touching his body, it never did,

"Saix..." Xemnas sighed shutting his eyes "when will this end?"

Twenty long years had dragged past, most of them he had spent in this position, alone and waiting for him to return. It had been too long since Xemnas had the whole castle under control, with himself; in no position to order the other night beings, number two had taken liberty to keep every thing in order, it was apparently his "duty". While mulling over the past two decades his hand found a small tube of liquid, its cold glass sent shivers down Xemnas's naked torso, he remembered now that Vexen had told him to slip this strange concoction in to Saix's meals or dink, it would help him remember apparently, except... knowing how "successful" Vexen's experiments went he wasn't so sure if he could trust this little potion.

"Superior!" A figure landed out of no where at Xemnas's side, casting yet another shadow on this sunny roof top "We need you down here, as soon as possible please... Xemnas? You dead down there?"

"I appreciate your concern Xigbar" He sighed and sat up "But was it necessary to be so loud?"

"Yes, yes it was" The man said cockily, his usually neatly tied up hair sticking up in odd directions "You noticed my new look then?"

"What happened this time Xigbar, I swear if you let something else get set on fire..." Xemnas groaned,

"Stop being so negative, its not that big" He coughed slightly

"Fine" The taller man stood up "bring me- wait, I sense another presence in this castle"

"Yes... well that's the problem sir" Xigbar chuckled "you see well um, you know how the last number nine died?"

"Yes. . ." Xemnas's pace picked up as he walk towards the commotion "Where is this going"

"We have a new one, the story's quite funny actually" Xigbar laughed nervously

"A new one!" The silver haired man bellowed "Who gave you premition to create a new Vampire, Number two?"

"I did?" The man ventured

"I will deal with you later Xigbar" Xemnas murmured venomously, as the noises coming from the main entrance had gotten louder,

"Kid calm down!" a recognisable voice chuckled

"Axel!" A woman screeched "It's not funny!"

"Calm down love, it's not the kids fault " A heavily accented voice added

"Shut up Luxord!" a deeper voice yelled "Thanks to Xigbar's stupid idea we have a fucking flood in our castle!"

"Silence!" Xemnas roared stopping at the edge of the water "What happened here!?"

"That" Larxene pointed at a heavily panting man standing on top of the deep water "Is what happened"

Xemnas groaned in dismay when he finally took in the whole scene before him, the entrance hall was filled up with water to the chest, every now and then a large wave would take the nearest people under,

"Xigbar, go and stop him" Xemnas hissed a shoved the him in to the water

Xigbar thrashed around wildly, he had pushed him in to a deep bit...good,

"B-but i don't want to hurt the kid" He choked, managing to swim over to the others

"Would you rather I did it?" Xemnas asked curtly,

"Fine, fine" Xigbar sighed and teleported next to the blond,

"Get away from me!" he screeched "Or I'll-"

"What? Wet me to death?" Xigbar smiled "Come on kid, a lets just talk this over"

"You destroyed my life, took me away from my family and made me in to one of you!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face "And you expect me to forgive you?"

"I saved your life" the elder man said calmly "You should be at least a bit thankful"

"Thankful!" The blond sobbed, his body shaking violently "For what? Leaving the rest of my family to die?"

"You were the only who survived, kid; consider your self lucky" Axel huffed

"Stay out of this!" Xemnas roared "Actually, every one go back to your rooms. Xigbar, you can stay"

The small group complained slightly and swam off to dry land, a few lagging behind only to quickly run off again. The two remaining Vampires stared intently at each other, both frustrated at each of their calm and furious exterior.

"Myde, is it?" Xemnas asked

"Y-yes, how did you know?" He rubbed his eyes, using this much new power all at once was exhausting

"You are now Demyx" He continued, ignoring the young man's protests "You will stay in room nine and not cause your superiors trouble"

Demyx sensed that this man way extremely powerful, more so than any of the others he had met previously. The weight of the man's power made his head spin and his legs unstable; he was afraid what would happen to him if he disobeyed,

"Y-yes, sir" Demyx resigned him self to obey the man's orders.

Although he had no desire to live this warped and twisted way, but he only had to obey his elders, right? No matter how high up in ranking Xigbar was, Demyx had made the decision to never follow his orders; the man took away his life, in more ways than one,

"Very well, I'll be on the roof" Xemnas muttered "He is all your responsibility Xigbar, if he does anything out of line I'll blame you"

"Yes sir" Xigbar bowed and looked Demyx up and down "I'll show you to your room then?" Xigbar teleported to the staircase,

"I don't need your help" Demyx scoffed "For someone who kills for a living you're being awfully friendly"

"Kills?" He blinked "You think I killed your family?"

"Well... yes" He frowned "You were the only one at the scene, covered in blood with your half your clothes ripped to shreds"

Xigbar Laughed softly "There are other things in the world than Vampires, Demyx. Evil corrupt creatures that aren't in their own mind, obsessed with money and power, they kill with out blinking"

"Like... Werewolves?" He ventured

"Nothing but dogs compared to the other things that haunt the shadows kiddo" Xigbar chuckled "Lighten up Dem, your one of us now, no going back"

"Evidently." He said quietly and followed Xigbar up a steep set of stairs "but aren't we like, the most "feared" beings on earth, or something"

"Not necessarily, some humans are very knowledgeable about other worldly beings" Xigbar smirked "but to others, yes we are"

"So crimes that others commit are blamed on us?" He asked

"Often humans mistake an inhumane and bloody death for the works of vampires" He snorted "It's sad really"

"Mmm..." Demyx walked in to his room "Thanks, Xigbar"

"No problem kid" He smiled and walked of to his own room. This was going to be interesting...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, not many things were happening for the young prince that was of interest to him, yes, he was sitting alone in the middle of a ball but that came as no surprise to him, having no eye sight meant no dancing.  
The ball was celebrating the coming of a New Year and Christmas, but mostly it was to find his brother a Princess to take over the role of the Queen, if and when his Father died and his mother became a widow.  
Riku was, in many people's eyes beautiful and handsome with a strong sense of justice and a hunger for power, whether that was a good thing or not was an entirely different thing all together, but in Saix's opinion his brother was a selfish and spoilt brat with a need of a good hit.  
But those thoughts couldn't stifle the feeling on complete and utter emptiness that he felt inside; ever since his servant abruptly left in November he had felt more vulnerable than ever, Xemnas had made him in a sense; feel wanted and safe, it was different compared to the other servants he had.

The stifling heat inside the hall was driving Saix mad, the repetitive music and the other aristocrat's shoes clacking on the ball floor had his head spinning and he needed air desperately, he doubted that any one would notice him collapse when there was a celebration to tend to.  
Walking out of the large room was simple, Saix judged where the nearest source of cold air was and just jogged straight out.  
Rejoicing slightly at the fact he chose the opening of the garden, he marched towards his favourite place, the fountain. Most people had told him that it wasn't the most attractive thing the castle grounds but he loved it simply for the fact he could relax and let his thoughts wonder freely,

"Hello Saix" A clear deep voice said softly

"Xemnas!" The prince gasped, spinning around towards the direction of his old servant "Is that you?"

"Yes, Saix how are you?" a strong hand clasped Saix arm gently "I'm sorry for running out like that"

"I-I'm fine, I was worried about you" he whispered "I thought you were dead"

"It takes a lot to kill me" He chuckled "What's happening over there"

"Ball, unfortunately" Saix mumbled "I don't enjoy such trivial matters"

"Don't you dance Saix?" The taller man asked "You always used t-,"

"Pardon?" he frowned, not sure of what he heard "What are you say-,"

"Dace with me?" Xemnas asked, taking Saix's hand as a new song started form the hall,

"I-I, but if any one sees us..." He stuttered, taking a tentative step forward

"Shh, no one will see" He wrapped an arm around Saix's waist, he could tell from Xemnas's voice he was smiling,

The prince nodded and put him arms around the taller man's neck, vaguely thinking that he might be in the woman's position,

"Come now Saix, I'm not going to bite" Xemnas pulled him closer, bodies pressed close enough that Saix could feel the ex-servant's breath on his cheek,

"X-Xemnas, I don't think I can stay like this for much longer..." He whispered

"Yes you can, just a while longer" Xemnas said softly in the prince's ear, making him shiver,

As the music got softer the man danced Saix around the moon lit fountain, a soft night breeze played with the water surface making droplets of liquid splash or their faces every so often. Every thing seemed at peace, nothing moved except the two figures dancing slowly in and out of the silver spots of light,

"I've missed you Saix" Xemnas sighed, hugging him closer "more than you can know"

"Why are you doing this?" Saix murmured "I don't mean anything to you, I'm basically a stranger"

"Oh, how wrong you are" He chuckled "I probably love you more than your own father, in a different way of obviously"

"L-love?" The prince exclaimed softly "Why do you talk of such thin-,"

Lips pressed gently against his own, it felt so natural, like they were all ways designed to be there and had been against his before.  
Xemnas stopped moving as his and Saix's arms fell of each other, he didn't need to pull the blue haired man any closer.  
A gloved hand stroked his face, deepening the kiss, Saix gasped as the taller man's tongue found its way inside his mouth, dancing with his own as their bodies had only a moment ago. Saix let out a soft moan as their bodies pressed even closer to each other. Then suddenly loosing all contact,

"Saix..." Xemnas panted, leaning his forehead against the prince's "I'll be back, I promise. I'm going to take you away from this, bring you back to where you really belong"

"Where's that?" he asked quietly

"With me" Xemnas replied softly and gave him one last kiss, and then he was gone,

"I'll be waiting..." Saix said, "Always"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter should be up soon, long chapter is long!


	3. Fire and Water

Sorry about the extremely late chapter, I have some very important exams coming soon (GCSE's) and I'm have less and less free time.  
Wish me good luck!

* * *

A second week had passed, the weather had gotten colder, making the castle grounds feel icy and dead. No one ventured outside the castle walls in winter, making it the precise reason why Saix loved this season so very much.  
He had been wondering through the tall pine trees, an odd smell of burning wood following him but that didn't deter him, the prince wanted to be as far away from the castle as possible so that if the chance Xemnas were to appear, they would be alone again.  
Strange sounds were coming from the direction of the castle, shrill screaming and infants crying, maybe another servant disobeyed Riku?  
Not one person noticed the prince's short disappearance during the ball; the guests and other servants were too preoccupied with the future king, his brother. Since then he had become even more unbearable to live with, punishing anyone who disobeyed him, death or imprisonment, either was just as cruel.  
The cold air started to hypnotise the young prince, dragging his mind out of his body to bring it to a better place where royal blood did not matter, nor social status... or your humanity. Saix was truly under winters spell; he hadn't noticed where he was going nor did he care for that matter.  
Utterly oblivious to his surroundings Saix hadn't noticed the sounds of someone coming closer towards him. A hand suddenly grabbed the prince's arm, dragging him further from the castle, mumbling all the way,

"Let go!" Saix clawed at the strong hand "I order you to unhand me!"

"Oh would you _please _be quiet" It was more of a demand than a question "Honestly I don't see why we need you, humans are such worthless beings"

"How dare you!" His heart thumped painfully against his chest "Do you know who I am?"

The stranger didn't say anything but continued to drag him out of the castles borders, his clutch around Saix arm started to burn,

"Are you with Xemnas?" Saix bumped into the man's back as the stopped suddenly "Well?"

The prince felt the man spin around, hot breath smelling strongly of sulphur clogging the air "Don't." The man spat "Ever say that husk of a man's name around me" He grabbed Saix's face with both his hands "Do you understand"

The prince nodded slowly, his eyes starting to water from the red hot burning sensation on his cheeks, this defiantly wasn't a normal human.

A twig snapped behind them. Saix's abductor shoved him to the ground and stood in front of him,

"Whose there?" His voice shook slightly... he was scared? " Reno, is that you?"

"Unfortunately not" A second voice drawled out, the being walking towards them from behind the trees "Cloud, long time no see"

"Get away from here, this has nothing to do with your race anymore" Cloud kicked Saix harshly "He's human now"

"Neither does it yours" the second voice growled "Who ordered this inhumane slaughter? What right does your kind have to go on a mindless killing spree?"

"Every right, he's royalty of two races now" He leered "We can trade with many countries using his head... Xemnas"

Saix gasped, Xemnas had come to save him, how could he have known he had been abducted? Saix's side throbbed painfully where Cloud had kicked him, yet again a burning sensation was left,

"Enough" Xemnas growled "I'm taking him back where he belongs, with me"

In a flash Saix was lifted off the floor and they were hurtling through the trees, the sounds of pursuers close behind,

"Xemnas?" Saix whispered, hoping that Cloud had not been the one to take him

"Yes Saix" A gloved hands stroked his cheek "I'm so sorry, this would have never of happened if watched you as much as I should have"  
A branch barely missed the princes arm as he picked up the pace, the danger was not clear as of yet but Saix hadn't ever felt as safe as he did in Xemnas's arms,

"Were stopping here" Xemnas panted slightly and let the prince down gently " He's not following us anymore"  
Saix nodded slightly and felt around the area, the walls were damp with moss and water, there was a small scent of old stone are iron ore,

"Where are we?" Saix walked gingerly towards Xemnas, feeling his way "This doesn't seem like a part of our kingdom"

"We're just outside the borders of your family's rule, in a cave out of view by most people" Xemnas dropped something heavy on the floor "Were safe for a while"

"I see" He continued to shuffle towards the other man "When do you –,"  
Saix lost his footing and toppled forward, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms "Thank you" He breathed

Xemnas hummed softly and brushed a strand of hair out of Saix's face, "You look tired"

"I haven't had much sleep" He mumbled, heart beating loudly " I've been thinking about things"

"Me?" Xemnas smirked and kissed Saix's forehead softly "I've missed you"

The shorter man flushed and mumbled incoherent things under his breath "I've been moved to a different room, I don't like sleeping in places I haven't mapped out in my head yet" He paused for thought "When are we going back"

Xemnas shifted uncomfortably "We can't" he ran his hand through Saix's hair "You're going to live with us now"

"W-What!" He shoved Xemnas away and stumbled backwards "Why not?"

"They burned it down, everything" He stepped nearer to the young man "every one inside perished"

"No.... I don't believe you. "Saix lashed out blindly "I'm not- I can't" he was enveloped by the same arms as be broke down in tears

"I'm so sorry, but myself alone couldn't have stopped it" He hugged the man closer while he sobbed in to his trench coat "I really am"

"Who?" Saix croaked "Who did this?"

"No one human for sure. Do you remember the man who took you away first, cloud?" He sat them down on a jutting out slap of rock  
Saix nodded meagrely, his face now void of all emotions,

"He wasn't human" Xemnas continued " He wasn't a part of my race either, gards démon qui l'enfer dans la forme humaine, Demons who guard hell in human form, to be precise"

"And you couldn't have stopped them?" Saix whispered "YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAVED MY FAMILIY!"

"Saix please listen" Xemnas stood and tried to bring the man back down "Let me explain"

A sharp sound resonated throughout the cave as the prince's hand connected with the vampires face "Don't give me that, you could have saved them" he spat "You're supposed to be strong!"

"So are they Saix, there were twenty of them and only one of me" His voice tilted slightly "I was too preoccupied with trying to save you first, you could be grateful"

"Grate full!" He sobbed "Why should I be, I'd rather you saved them than me. I'm not important"

Xemnas's cold hand abruptly clutched his wrist "Don't ever say that. Your more important to me than you can imagine"

"Why?" Saix screamed "I hardly know you; you could have let me die without a second glance! I hate-,"

Smooth lips were gently pressed against his, gloved hands stroking the tears away from his eyes, "I'm sorry Saix... I wish I could have stopped them" Xemnas laid Saix down on the rock surface kissing his face and eyes " Please understand"

Suddenly over come with tiredness the young prince gave up and curled up next to The taller man, he had been foolish to lash out like that, foolish to disrespect the man who had saved him. The damp cave suddenly smelt much nicer and the stone felt soft and warm, whatever Xemnas had just done he made the cave feel a lot more secure.  
For the first time in his life Saix fell asleep in some ones arms, warm and safe.

* * *

The next morning a cold breeze awoke Saix from his restless slumber; cold flakes fell on his skin as he curled up closer to the source of warmth. A familiar gloved hand brushed the cold away, tracing his lips and eye lids,

Saix groaned and propped himself up, "Is it snowing?"

"It started a while ago, it's getting rather thick" Xemnas stood up and started to pack things back in to the bag "We should move soon"

"Where?" The prince stood up and rubbed his eyes, they were tender from crying. He had strangely become numb to the feeling of loss, he knew they were all dead but... his mind couldn't cope... didn't want to cope.

"Back to our castle, it's hidden from a substantial amount of the population. The rest of our clan should me there waiting" He bend down and kissed the princes cheek softly "Come now, we must be off"

Saix nodded and stood up, shivering from the cold, he hadn't left in the warmest of clothes. Formal wear was only for stuffy ballrooms after all, neither for venturing outside nor climbing through trees.  
"Here, I brought some of your old clothes" A pile of almost liquid like cloth was pushed in to Saix's hands "Shall I help you dress?"

The prince shook his head briefly and spread out the new outfit, unbuttoning his two shirts "I can manage" He tossed his shirts, trousers and shoes to a corner with distaste, thankful to be free of those type of clothes, the clothes he had been forced to wear since a young age no matter how he cried as the tight cloth cut in to his skin.

What Xemnas had given him was unlike anything he had ever seen before, a long sleeved dress shirt with lace cuffs that extended over his hand, form fitting trousers, what felt like a satin waist coat and matching over coat with a pair of long boots to complete the outfit. Each item was feather light as he put them on, even the stout boots. Each with its own quality gave out and rich and overbearing aura that flowed over the cool and soft textures like mist.

"it looks wonderful" Xemnas murmured softly close by "come now, we must be gone" He took Saix's hand gently but firmly and led him out of the cold cave into the even bitter weather, each snowflake that rushed past his skin burnt like fire, each step they took was time consuming as the snow was already forming a thick blanket that covered the floor. Saix didn't know what to expect when meeting the rest of Xemnas's clan, something was amiss at the back of his mind as he jogged through the snow, like he had forgotten something important. Saix pushed it to the back of his head for the moment.

"I'm picking you up now, we need to hurry" Xemnas gently lifted the prince up and wrapped his legs around his thicker body

As they both got further and further away from the cave a faint smell of burning wood once again attacked Saix's senses  
"are we close to your mansion?" He yelled out against the violently rushing wind clawing at his words

"No-," Xemnas sounded as if he didn't want to give anything away, that if he did everything would end

"Xemna-," Saix was cut off by a cold hand over his mouth, the smell of burnt flesh suddenly washed over them both, drowning him in a putrid smell  
Xemnas had stopped, he remained still and silent in the cold air while a layer of snow began to coat them both. The younger man gently pulled his legs free and jumped down to the surprisingly warm ground, Saix crouched down and lightly touched the ground and quickly withdrew his hand. The grass was burnt, burnt badly enough to crumble away once anything touched it. Saix felt around some more and found charred wood and cloth, this confused him even more, what just was going on?

"Xemnas where are we?" The man edged towards the elder and clutched lightly at his sleeve "what happened?"

"My mansion" he said impassively and kicked something by their feet "Xion... such a waist..."

Saix clutched on to him even tighter, a dead body? Could this have been another vampire, one of Xemnas's followers perhaps?

"I'm going to kill them" he growled and kicked the body making it slide away "they did this I just know it. Oh god" he suddenly groaned and ran his hands through his hair "were going to have to find every one now, I bet they all ran off like cowards"

"Who did?"

Xemnas sighed "every one Saix, bloody everyone"

* * *

Mean while, around seven hundred kilometres away a livid blonde was glowering at a exuberant and extremely skinny red head bouncing from rock to rock on the dark sea front,

"Axel" the blonde murmured and received no reply " Axel damn it!

"What what?" he balanced on a narrow rock just above the blondes head " do you want to have a go, am I hogging all the rock?" he smirked and gestured to the vast amount rock that stretched as far as the eye could see

The boy stared blankly at the older man and began to walk away mumbling to himself as he sat down on one of the smoother rocks " why of all people did I have to be stuck with him, I even rather being with Xigbar or even Demyx for god sake!"

Axel's head suddenly appeared in front of him grinning manically "what's that about Demyx?"

"Argh!" Roxas fell backwards in to a shallow puddle "I hate you" he stood up and marched away from the red head squeezing salty water out of his expensive trench coat

"Roxas hey, what's wrong?" Axel draped a lanky arm around the boy's narrow shoulders " I thought you'd be happy away from Xemnas and everyone"

" yes Axel, but when I said everyone I meant you too" he sighed trying in vain to shift his arm away " and why did we have to go to Ireland of all places! I hate cold places"

"Well aren't you just a bundle of joy tonight" Axel frowned, his annoying pouty expression appearing on his face that Roxas had come to loath " I actually like Ireland thanks, but if your complaining this much here" he waved his hand in a vague direction of a nearby bush that abruptly burst in to flame causing nearby people to flee in terror, Axel snorted

Roxas wordlessly moved to the bush and warmed his hands over the flames and nodded in thanks to the glum looking red head

"Could we go somewhere now please I'm bored and hungry" he whined " I know a good brothel that I always eat at near here"

the boy turned his head slowly and kicked the man in the leg " were not going to a bloody brothel Axel!" he scoffed " who knows what those kind of people have"

"but I always go there and nothing's happened to me!" he begged " Please Roxas?"

"For the last time no!" he fumed "now put out this fire and let's find somewhere to sleep, it's going to be daylight soon"  
Axel wordlessly put the fire out and followed the petite boy away from the coast line, a big smile on his face. He knew this was going to be a interesting journey.


End file.
